


and they were roomates (oh god they were roommates)

by snapshoots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, a lot of blusing, college professor!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapshoots/pseuds/snapshoots
Summary: in which seungcheol may or may not have a huge fat crush on his roommate, jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 59





	and they were roomates (oh god they were roommates)

“ah, shit.”

seungcheol just chuckled upon hearing his roommate for over two years, jeonghan, curse. he’s late for work again, apparently.

jeonghan exited his room all groggy and sleepy. his hair is a mess and he greeted his roommate a good morning with a yawn in between – unknowingly giving his roommate butterflies in his stomach. “late again?” seungcheol asked while cooking pancakes for the both of them.

“what’s new about it?” jeonghan smiled and went straight to the bathroom without bringing anything. his roommate heard the shower turn on and his paramore shower playlist on blast. jeonghan forgot his towel – again.

seungcheol knew what’s going to happen so he just grabbed his roommate’s towel and hung it on the bathroom’s doorknob.

he continued to cook pancakes as he heard the music stop and the bathroom door open, “cheol–” jeonghan was about to shout his name yet stopped mid-sentence because he felt the fabric of his towel on the other side of the knob. “thanks!” he said as he shut the door once again.

“dork,” he muttered as he sighed endearingly, placing the finished pancake on his roommate’s plate while humming a tune. “you made that?” jeonghan asked, startling the former.

seungcheol has shut down for a few seconds due to the sight before him – jeonghan with just a towel on. “… the what?”

“the pancakes, cheol.” he clarified. “you were humming to still into you a while ago.” he let out a smile.

this could have been a cute conversation if jeonghan was fully clothed and not just in a towel. it’s sending his roommate in a blushing frenzy and he doesn’t seem to mind. “obviously?” he replied. “pancakes don’t just magically cook themselves, apparently.”

his roommate laughed. “you have a point.”

“i made one for you as well, do you want me to pack it for you?”

“yes please.” jeonghan said as he walked back to his room to get dressed.

after hearing the door shut, seungcheol exhaled deeply – not realizing he was holding his breath the entire time. the things his roommate does to him, i guess? taking your breath away? totally normal, right?

he began packing jeonghan’s pancakes. if someone that doesn’t know them is looking at the scenario right now, they probably look like a married couple; and if someone who knows them is looking at the scenario right now, they’d probably say that the other shouldn’t be too stubborn and just admit that he likes his roommate already (read: choi seungcheol).

a few minutes have passed and jeonghan left his room wearing his usual attire as a college professor – long-sleeved polo, a cotton vest, slacks, and leather shoes. sometimes he wears glasses if he feels like it, and this was one of those days. he unknowingly sends his roommate’s heart into frenzy.

as much as seungcheol doesn’t want to admit it, he has a big fat crush on yoon jeonghan. he started to feel it when the latter spontaneously announced that they’re going to have a movie marathon inside of their shared apartment, seungcheol was dead tired from a shoot that day but he gave in because his roommate seems so excited – he doesn’t want to ruin his mood. he unconsciously fell asleep on the sofa as the second movie began rolling, and he swears to god he felt someone kiss his forehead that time and covering him with a soft blanket moments after.

not only that – little things started to pile up as well. like how jeonghan never let their apartment run out of chips, how jeonghan sticks up post-it notes everytime necessities start to run out to remind seungcheol of what to shop for (he’s assigned to do grocery shopping), how jeonghan always pays attention to everything he says (especially that one time where he said his favorite brand of chips are lay’s, particularly sour cream, and jeonghan has been stocking up ever since) – he could go on and on about how it’s nice to have jeonghan as a roommate even if he always leaves a mess.

before seungcheol got lost in his thoughts once again, jeonghan spoke up. “i’m heading out, good luck on your work later!” he said while grabbing his briefcase and coat.

the former realized that he still hasn’t handed his roommate his pancake share. “wait!” he called out, “aren’t you forgetting something?”

the latter, forgetful as always, was a little confused. “i’m pretty sure i have everything i need with me?”

“you forgot my kiss.”

“what?” jeonghan asked, dumbfounded.

“pancakes!” seungcheol exclaimed. “i said pancakes! you forgot the pancakes! yes! pancakes that i was packing for you!” he tried to diffuse the situation. why does he keep thinking about the kiss?!

is it an understatement to say that he may have fucked up with his words a little?

“oh, right!” his roommate smiled. “i did forget something.”

he went up to his roommate and grabbed the tupperware from him while planting a kiss on his reddened cheek. “thanks for reminding me.” he said as he headed out of their shared apartment.

_oh, dear._

_maybe, just maybe, seungcheol is finally admitting he has a huge fat crush on his roommate._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that's it for my first time writing for seventeen !<3 this is rushed and unedited i just really felt like writing a drabble so i randomized a prompt (https://prompts.neocities.org/) and it reminded me of jeongcheol so why not


End file.
